


This Side of the Dream

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes down on Zayn in a janitor's closet during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of the Dream

In the backseat of her mom’s shitty station wagon, Zayn straddles Niall’s lap and snags the end of a joint from between her fingers. Niall just grins, one hand warm on the small of Zayn’s back as she watches her take the last drag and then drop the roach into a half-melted slushie.

“The bell rang fifteen minutes ago,” says Niall, but she doesn’t seem too bothered, pushing her hand up the back of Zayn’s shirt and following the curve of her spine with bitten nails. Zayn exhales in a steady stream, bending down to kiss Niall lazily. She’s got a decent buzz going, and all she wants is to go back to hers and fall asleep and smoke more and then maybe fall asleep again. Last period definitely doesn’t fit into the equation.

Niall’s head tilts and her jaw relaxes, and Zayn tastes cherry slushie when she sucks her bottom lip. Niall hooks her finger underneath the clasp of Zayn’s bra, not undoing it yet but letting her know that it’s a possibility.

Zayn arches up into the touch, but then Niall pulls her hand away and smooths her shirt back down where she’d rucked it up, which is in direct opposition to Zayn’s plans.

“We’ll finish later,” says Niall, sort of undermining her own point by tugging Zayn down for another kiss. “I’ve got an essay to turn in, Liam’ll kill me if I don’t.”

Liam _will_ kill her, probably, but that doesn’t stop Zayn from biting the side of Niall’s neck and rolling her hips down in a slow grind. She’d really rather go back to hers.

Niall goes tense underneath her, but she doesn’t do anything save for tugging Zayn’s skirt down from where it had ridden up, pinching the soft skin of Zayn’s inner thigh before twisting away to grab her backpack.

“It’s only one more class,” says Niall, not sounding at all confident in her own words.

Zayn’s never been one to whine, and so she climbs off of Niall’s lap with as much grace as she can muster. “Whatever. I’ll walk you.”

Once they’re outside and the car is locked, Zayn rifles through her bag for some perfume to hide the smell. She spritzes them both thoroughly, but not much can be done about their dilated pupils and kiss-swollen lips.

“Maybe they’ll just kick us out before we even make it to class,” Zayn says hopefully as they climb the steps, pulling Niall close to her and sliding a hand in her back pocket.

Niall just rolls her eyes, but as they pass through the deserted halls on the way to her classroom, hearing the muffled sounds of teachers droning on behind closed doors, Zayn can sense her resolve weakening. She does her best to speed along the process, hooking her chin over Niall’s shoulder and running her hands up and down her sides.

“Sounds boring, right?”

“No,” says Niall, glancing away and swallowing.

Zayn kisses the nape of her neck, very gently and quick enough for plausible deniability. When she looks up again, Niall’s got a familiar look in her eyes, and Zayn expects they’ll be able to arrive at an agreement.

What she doesn’t expect is for Niall to mutter something that sounds suspiciously like “fuck the essay” before pulling Zayn into a dark, cramped room she hadn’t even noticed they were walking by. Niall closes the door and presses herself along Zayn’s back, not seeming to mind the fact that there’s barely enough room to move and she’d just almost rolled her ankle on a bottle of cleaning fluid.

“Can’t we at least go to a bathroom or something?” Zayn asks, mostly just to be an asshole. Niall tugs aside the collar of her shirt and starts sucking a path up the line of her shoulder, detaching herself after a moment to whisper in Zayn’s ear.

“Had a wank in here once during passing period. I left the door unlocked.”

Zayn cranes her neck to catch Niall’s mouth in a kiss, hoping the darkness will hide how impressed she looks.

Niall hums happily, moving one hand to cup Zayn’s breast and pushing the other one up under her skirt, rubbing in circles through the fabric of her panties. Zayn’s stomach muscles tighten as she rocks down onto Niall’s hand, wanting to scream in frustration when she backs off and starts stroking with a fingertip, running her knuckles up and down along where Zayn’s clit would be.

“You’re all wet,” Niall mutters in her ear, teasing, and Zayn fumbles wildly behind her in the darkness to give Niall’s hair a good yank. It’s supposed to be retribution, but Niall just shivers all over and pushes her panties out of the way. She sinks two fingers inside and then curls them slowly, stretching and pressing and rubbing until she finds what she’s looking for. 

Zayn reaches out for something to grab, nails biting into the wood of an old broom handle as Niall fucks her, fingers making an obscene sound every time she slides them back in. She bites her lip as Niall trails her fingers through the wetness, just barely dipping inside and then stroking over her tingling clit. It’s sensitive, and she can’t help the way it throbs, or the tiny noise she lets out.

Niall starts rubbing her again, this time without any fabric in between them. Zayn’s pretty sure she’s left gouges in that broom handle by now, muscles tightening up convulsively with every slide of Niall’s fingers against her. She can feel her orgasm building, a shaky one that’ll probably last for ages. But before she can come, Niall backs off once again, taking her hand out of Zayn’s panties and stepping away.

“I’m gonna kill you,” says Zayn, trying to sound as murderous as possible.

Instead of answering, Niall drops to her knees. She folds herself up to fit between the spread of Zayn’s legs in the dark and pushes her skirt up even further, tugging her panties down until she has room enough to work.

She doesn’t waste any more time teasing once she’s down there, sucking Zayn’s clit and making messy swirls with her tongue until Zayn can barely think, fingers threaded through Niall’s hair to hold her in place. She’s close again, pushed right back to the edge in a matter of seconds, and all it takes is one more sweep of Niall’s tongue against her before she’s coming.

It feels just like Zayn thought it would, like she’s flying apart in a million pieces. Her knees actually buckle a little bit, but Niall just stays there, waiting patiently until Zayn’s shivers have subsided and then going right back in for more. 

Her eyes practically roll back in her head as Niall licks over her in broad, gentle stripes, pressing the flat of her tongue to Zayn’s clit on every pass. She brings a hand up to slide two fingers inside again, twisting them around at the same time she licks with just the tip of her tongue in a move that’s almost cruel in how good it feels.

“Fuck,” Zayn whispers, reaching down to spread herself a little wider, squeezing her eyes shut as she feels Niall’s tongue around her own fingers, soft and hot and warm. She starts sucking Zayn’s clit again, laving it with her tongue over and over as she presses down deep inside of her.

Zayn comes again before she’s even realized, legs shaking madly as she lets out a soft whimper. Niall slides her fingers out and kisses Zayn where she’d pinched her earlier. Not able to keep a lid on her smile, Zayn hauls Niall up for a proper kiss, pressing her back against the door and getting a hand on her tits.

Just as Zayn gets her tongue in Niall’s mouth, the bell rings. Niall groans, thunking her head back against the door.

“We should probably go,” she says, and Zayn nods her agreement. Forgetting where they are and being locked in school for the night doesn’t sound particularly appealing.

Niall shoulders both of their bags and takes Zayn by the hand, leading her down the hallway without a second glance for the several bemused kids who’d noticed them stumbling out of a janitor’s closet. Zayn feels liable to swoon to the floor at any moment, so the help is appreciated.

“I've got some ideas for when we get back to mine,” she says, grinning over at Niall even as the both of them walk a little faster. Their departure from the closet may have caused a bit of a scene.

“Oi!” someone yells from behind them. Niall starts giggling helplessly and breaks into a jog, all but pulling a jelly-legged Zayn behind her. It’s close, but they manage to make it out the door and down the steps, home free.


End file.
